<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dry Rice and Burning Pot by buckiaz (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221440">Dry Rice and Burning Pot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz'>buckiaz (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chimney is A BIG HeLp, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Set After Season 3 Episode 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buck falls sick, Eddie decides it's best for him to call Chimney to help him out with cooking a healthy meal for Buck. Well, it's not the best decision because these two end up setting the kitchen on fire.</p><p>.</p><p>"You've got a fire extinguisher at home?"</p><p>"Yeah. Why?"</p><p>"Just in case..."</p><p>.</p><p>Luckily, he has that fire extinguisher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dry Rice and Burning Pot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I had fun writing this and I really would love to see Chimney and Eddie messing up the kitchen together in the future.</p><p>Anyway, please enjoy!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts with a call from Eddie to Chimney.</p><p>"Hey, Chim. You think you can come over to my house and help me cook?" Eddie asks, while his eyes wander to Buck who is asleep on the couch.</p><p>"What did you just say to me?" Chimney asks back. He sounds startled by the offer. </p><p>"Well, I need to cook and you need to help me." Eddie says, gulping down his saliva.</p><p>"Okay, hungry man. You should've just asked for Buck's number." Chimney chuckles. </p><p>"That's not even the point!!" Eddie yells a little. "I mean, that's quite the point. Buck is sick right now and I need to cook for him. Please come over for a second. Snowy can't help me cook, obviously." Eddie glances at Buck's white cat that he rescued for Buck yesterday. The cat is sleeping on his sofa like a diva already.</p><p>"Oh......." Chimney pauses for a moment. There is a super awkward silent. "You don't know an app called Youtube?" He asks again.</p><p>Eddie can hear him grunting. "I know, Chim but I'm really clueless about cooking. I need your help."</p><p>"You've got a fire extinguisher at home?"</p><p>"Yeah. Why?"</p><p>"Just in case..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chimney knocks on the door and he is about to knock the second time but the door is already open. He startles a little and steps back to make sure he is safe. Eddie is looking at him desperately. His eyes are worried puppy eyes.</p><p>"I forgot to mention that food delivery service exists in this famous town." Chimney says sarcastically as he steps into the house. He has already brought some groceries from home because he is sure this house has nothing to be a healthy meal.</p><p>"I know that, Chim. But, he needs to eat healthy food." Eddie says as he follows Chimney's steps into the kitchen. Chimney starts unpacking the groceries.</p><p>Eddie watches in awareness. "What are you going to cook?"</p><p>"Rice soup." Chimney rolls his eyes. "Obviously." </p><p>Eddie shrugs. "Okay. How do we cook it?"</p><p>"Seriously, Eddie? That's like the most simple thing to do. You just intentionally mess up when cooking your rice and then you pass me the rice when it's cooked well. Okay?"</p><p>Eddie stares at Chimney for ten seconds before he nods. He moves to wash the rice and then he puts the rice into the rice cooker. "Is this how we mess up the rice?" He asks, showing the pot to Chimney.</p><p>Chimney's eyes widen. "Are you an idiot? Put a lot of water into the pot, Eddie. How the hell is it going to be rice without water?!"</p><p>Eddie sighs. "But, you just asked me to mess up the rice."</p><p>"Yeah, I asked you to mess up the rice like a normal human being!" Chimney is stressed out. He takes the pot and fills some water in. Then, he puts it in the cooker and covers the top. Eddie, smartly, switches on the plug.</p><p>"At least you know how to do that." Chimney scoffs. "Now, let's cook some dish to put into the rice." He takes out anchovies and washes them.</p><p>"Okay. You do that. I will watch." Eddie steps away immediately. Chimney just gives him a glare.</p><p>Everything goes pretty smoothly until Chimney asks Eddie to take care of the stove until he gets back from the toilet. The meal Chimney put all his efforts in is burning. The pot is burning. Because Eddie just poured some oil in and lights it up from the inside. He thought it's what the chef on the TV does. The smoke detector starts blaring and Chimney comes to kitchen, panicked.</p><p>"What did you do?" Chimney screams a little.</p><p>They both watch the pot burning, shocked and panicked until the fire finally goes off.</p><p>They look at their right side. Buck is looking at them with wide eyes. Fire extinguisher in his hands.</p><p>"What the hell are you guys doing? You want to burn me in this house?" Buck asks and puts down the extinguisher. </p><p>Chimney chuckles bitterly. "I told you we needed that fire extinguisher."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Buck is the one cooking right now. He just lets Chimney and Eddie watch him cooking. Chimney and Eddie haven't stopped arguing since then.</p><p>"So, hey, it's not my fault. Your Eddie is just too childish to even take care of a stove." Chimney starts again after a moment of silence.</p><p>Buck sighs, continues stirring. "Whatever. Next time, tell me if you want to cook. I can teach you, Eddie." Buck says, his voice a little hoarse due to his fever.</p><p>Chimney chuckles. "Sadly, Eddie right here actually wanted to cook for you."</p><p>Buck glances at Eddie and laughs. "Okay, thanks for trying, Eddie. Chimney too." He says and then after a few more minutes, he starts serving everything on the kitchen island. "Look, we are really really good to eat those."</p><p> </p><p>Eddie sends Chimney to the door and Chimney keeps laughing at him and talks about the fire extinguisher. He can only sends a frustrated monkey sticker through his face. Chimney also has been telling everyone in the team on the group chat.</p><p>"Enjoy your time with Buck. Next time, call food delivery service. Okay?" Chimney reminds and walks away.</p><p>Eddie closes the door when Chimney is gone. He turns to see Buck smiling like everything is precious to him. "Okay, I tried." He says that simply and Buck starts laughing non stop. </p><p>"You know you could have woken me up." Buck says with the rest of his laughter. He goes to the kitchen to watch the dishes.</p><p>Eddie follows him from behind. "You are sick. Go to bed. Use my bed. I will clean the dishes." He says, holding Buck's biceps to push him away from the kitchen.</p><p>Buck actually smiles and walks away. But, he still continues to appreciate the sight of Eddie cleaning the kitchen up. Snowy suddenly comes at his leg. Buck pulls her up and puts her on hi lap. "'Hey, Snowy~" He sings a little and his mind comes to thinking about Christopher. "Eddie, don't you miss Christopher?"</p><p>Eddie sighs. "Of course I miss my son."</p><p>"Okay. I thought I was the only one." Buck says with a smirk. He jumps onto the couch and continues to sleep with Snowy on his chest. Eddie who just finished looks at him with a warm smile. </p><p>"Sleep well, Buck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*exhales brutally*</p><p>Ok, that's it. I hope you liked it!</p><p>Kudos and comments will be really helpful!!</p><p>Thank you for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>